Leaving
by GormagonlovesTiva
Summary: What happens when Poppy Moore gets expelled from Abbey Mount


Harriet got her wish Poppy was leaving the girls still do not know if Poppy was the one who sent the email and Freddie had not forgiven her. As Poppy ran out of the honour court everyone was shocked that Poppy was expelled, all the girls, expect Harriet of course, didn't expect Poppy to get expelled. Poppy ran straight into Freddie once Poppy realized who she ran into she apologized and got up and walked away.

"Trou-Poppy wait up what's wrong?" Freddie asked her.

Oh why did he have to come running after her, why did he have to nearly call her trouble and make start balling her eyes out. "There's nothing wrong Freddie just leave me alone."

"No Poppy just tell me what happened?" Why did she have look like one word and she would burst into tears? Why wont she tell me what happened in the honour court.

"I got expelled okay happy now I told you, you can now leave me alone. Please Freddie stop falling me, I don't have time to talk I have to..." It feels so could to have his lips on mine, I wish it could go on for ever but I am going to need air soon.

Why does she have to leave, as we broke apart for air, I noticed that her eyes were closed. I really don't think that she sent the emails that broke my heart. "Trouble you didn't send those emails did you?" As I asked her, her eyes started to open and I could see the love in her hazel eyes.

"No, Freddie I didn't but I do think I know who." As Poppy kissed Freddie they heard a voice.

"**What is going on here?"** Harriet was furious Poppy and her Freddie were kissing, KISSING in the corridor, "Fraternizing with the ladies is forbidden, Freddie."

"Well I'm in fact not fraternizing Harriet, seeing as she no longer goes to this school." Freddie lent down and captured Poppy's lips in a kiss.

Harriet screamed "**WHAT ABOUT THOSE EMAILS SHE SENT YOU FREDDIE AND THE STUIPD I HEART LA LIGHTER OF HERS THAT SHE USED TO START THE FIRE WITH."**

"How do you know about the lighter, Freddie found it before anyone saw it so that means you sent the emails and re-lit the fire?" Poppy looked happy maybe she won't get expelled, maybe Harriet will slip up and say she lit.

"You little American Trollop, you made me light the fire, if the vermin you are did not come here, Freddie would still be mine." As Harriet finished that little speech of hers, Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki stepped around a corner with a recorder in Kate's hand.

"Well it looks like we have caught you girls lets go take this recording to Mrs Kingsley." Kate and the girls smiled at Poppy and turned around and walked away.

"Oh, Freddie could you stop them for me please?" Harriet fluttered her eyes at Freddie.

"Oh, but Harriet, did you not notice I helped the girls get the truth from you." Freddie bent down to whisper in Poppy's ear "You are not totally forgiven." Freddie turned and walked away ignoring the looks Harriet was throwing at him. Harriet walked away fuming, how dare they help that vermin chuck her out here did they not know how important she was, or how much damage they have caused her.

After watching Harriet walk away, Poppy turned to see if Freddie was still around, but the hallway was clear. Poppy started to look around the school for Freddie but she couldn't find him, so she headed to his room hoping he would be there. As she knocked on the door, Freddie opened the door as if he knew that someone was going to turn up to his room.

"Did you want some think Moore?" Freddie had expected Poppy to turn up at his door, but he expected her to turn up earlier.

"Look you heard what Harriet said, she wrote the emails. I was not even in the computer room when the emails where sent, I was out on our date. Please Freddie believe me, I would never put you through that pain, I..." She started to say some think but trailed off towards the end.

"I know you did not write the whole email but has you said you wrote some o it and that's the part I can't forgive you for, if I get got fraternizing I will get kicked out of mums school. Poppy I put a lot on the line to take you on that one date, my mum knows what happened because of that letter, and although she will let me take you out without making me move schools I'm not sure I can trust you but, I really like you Trouble." Freddie did not want to freak her out to much and tell her the full extent of his feelings.

"Freddie, I do like, I like you a lot and you were my reason to stay and to make things right. At first I got you to like me just to get out of here, but after our date I realized that, I fell for you and that I fell for you hard." Freddie couldn't resist her any longer he lent down and started kissing her, happy that he could finally feel the sparks running through his body again from her touch, he liked her bottom lip so as to deepen the kiss Poppy opened her mouth to give entrance to his tongue. He had never kissed her like this before she had tingles all through her body, he was the only one who had ever made her feel like this, like she could tell him everything that was going on with her and that he would just sit there and listen to everything that she said.

He broke the kiss for air resting his forehead against hers, "Trouble, although I'm not sure that I will able to trust for awhile I still want to go out with you, Poppy please be my girlfriend?

"Yes, of course I would I not after all I just said." Poppy leaned in and kissed him again still wishing that it could go on forever.


End file.
